custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Visions of the Great Beings
This a story I posted on Bionicle Sets and Creations Wiki. This story takes place on Bara Magna. In order to resolve the conflict over which village should have the special metal, Tesara and Tajun have send one of their Glatorian to battle it out in Atero. Tesara sends Gresh a rookie and Tajun sends Kiina a fierce competitor. Kiina wins the battle in which Tajun gets the metal. Because of bone hunters Tajun decides to hire Gelu to protect the metal as it travels to Tajun. Story Chapter 1: The Beginning A cloud of dust formed behind a fast-moving wagon being pulled by a Spikit as it travelled through a wide canyon. On that wagon was Gelu a former Glatorian from the ice tribe Iconox and an Agori from Tesara named Lerix. On the outside was an Agori from Tajun named Mever who was steering the wagon. The wagon had travelled from Tesara and was heading to Tajun with special metals used to make armour. Because of recent bone hunters attacks Tesara hired Gelu to make sure that the important cargo gets to Tajun. But bone hunters were not the only thing to worry about. The wagon was now approaching the end of the canyon, Gelu jumped out of the wagon was hanging onto a handle that was a part of the wagon and was looking ahead of the wagon. Right about now Gelu knew something was going to attack the wagon. But what? Lerix was inside the wagon watching the canisters filled with pieces of metal relaxed as the Bara Magna Sun. Suddenly in front of the wagon Glatorian shaped figures surface from under the sand surface. Gelu was the first to spot the Glatorian shaped beings and knew who they were. "Stop the wagon!" Gelu said to Mever. Mever turned his head to Gelu and said "Why, there’s nothing in front of us." "Don't you see the Vorox!" "What Vor..." Mever turned his head that instant and saw a bunch of Vorox twenty feet ahead of the wagon. "Oh those Vorox!!!" Mever then jerked the wagons sterns causing the Spikit pulling the wagon to stop and raise its front legs and bring them down with force. The fast stop made Lerix fly into a wall on the side of the wagon. Lerix got up and climbed onto the wagon roof. "Could someone tell me why we stopped." Lerix said wondering what in the world was going on. Lerix could see that Gelu and Mever were starring at whatever was in front of them. Lerix looked in front of the wagon and saw Vorox, and a lot of them. "Vorox" Lerix whispered. Chapter 2:The Birth of Varax Slowly the hungry Vorox came closer to the wagon. Gelu aimed his Thornax launcher at one of the Vorox and fired. The Vorox leaped out of the way of the Thornax and continued to slowly advance with its fellow Vorox. "What do we do know!" Mever shouted. Gelu didn't respond. "Maybe we should throw rocks at them." Lerix said being sarcastic. "Throw rocks at them, come on Lerix." While the two Agori were talking they didn't notice one of the Vorox leaping towards them. With a quick movement of Gelu's ice slicer the Vorox went off into the right side of the canyon. Several other Vorox followed leaping toward the two Agori and Glatorian. "Mever, Lerix! Get out of here!" Lerix immediately jumped off the wagon and landed face first. Just as mever was going to jump off the wagon he looked at Gelu."Are sure you can handle those Vorox?" Mever said worried. "I'll be alright, just get back Tesara." "Ok" Mever then jumped off the wagon. Gelu turned around to make sure the two Agori were doing as he asked. Out of nowhere lighting came from the sky and struck one of the Vorox. The two Agori paused and looked up at the sky shocked and amazed by what they had seen. The Agori could see the red star in clear day but it soon disappeared. Gelu however was near the Vorox that had been struck by lightning. He could see the Vorox had new armour and was standing on two legs with a perfect posture but thought he had hallucinated the whole thing. The other Vorox moved away from the strange Vorox and burrowed back into the sand. Gelu called the two Agori back over thinking that it was clear. As Lerix and Mever walked to the wagon Mever pointed to outcaste Glatorian looking being. "Is that a Vorox!?" "Hey look its Gresh!" Lerix said playing around. "Yeah, real funny Lerix." "Stop fighting you two and your right Mever, it is a Vorox; But not the ones you see every day." Chapter 3: A Vorox in Tajun The two Agori and Glatorian stared at the strange Vorox. The Vorox looked at its body and then looked at the trio. "Who am I?" The Vorox said bearly able to speak properly. "Did that vorox just say something!" Mever said rushed. "I believe it did." Gelu replied. "Lets see what else it can do, unless Mever is too scared." "Shut up Lerix." "I wou.." Lerix was interupted by the Vorox infront of him saying "Who am I, and where am I?" "Ok, I know for sure that Vorox said something." "Do you think we should name it?" "We shouldn't name it, I'm mean just look at it." "I now the perfect name....Varax!" Lerix said almost as if it was his best idea ever. "But what should we do with it?" Gelu asked concerned "We could leave it here." Mever replied. "How about we take him to Tajun with us and then when we turn around and travel to Tesara we keep him there, I could take care of him?" "That might be a good idea, open jungle, fresh air, and plenty of room for him. So, what do you think Gelu?" "I don't know..." "Oh come on Gelu its not like its going to be your promblem." Lerix wined. "Ok I guess" "Alright then lets hurry up and get this metal to Tajun we're wasting time!" Mever shouted. The two Agori, former Glatorian, and Vorox wasted no time geting onto the wagon. While Mever steered the wagon Lerix and Gelu informed Varax about who he was and the Glatorian ways, Lerix also asked him if he liked the name Varax. Varax accepted the name. As the wagon approached Tajun Varax jumped out of the wagon and climbed onto the wagon's roof, Gelu tried to keep Varax in the wagon but it was no use. Varax was amazed by the beatiful waterfalls and the landscape. That very second the wagon stopped sending Varax on top of th the spikit. The Spikit jumped up and bucked Varax off its back. "Whoa! Come down Thornax." "Who names a spikit Thornax?" Lerix said as he and Gelu climbed out of the wagon. Chapter 4: A Quick Stop "Correction, who names a trained spikit Thornax." Mever replied as he jumped down and patted one of the spikit's heads. "Ok guys the faster we get this metal loaded off, the faster we get payed." Gelu then picked up a canister and placed it five feet away from the wagon. Soon Mever and Lerix followed. Even the vorox helped (if you count it tearing open a box or two). As soon as all of the canisters were unloaded off the wagon and placed in an orderly fashion Lerix stuffed Varax into the wagon. Out of nowhere Berix appearred peeping into the wagon. "Berix! What are doing here on a beatiful day like this." Mever quickley said trying to get Berix's attension. "Oh, just looking around for any scrap metal and whats in the wagon?" "Just a bunch of sand and rocks we picked up." Lerix answered right before Mever was going to say something. "Really" Berix asked. "Yeah, it was a bumpy ride but we got here with all the cargo. Wait a second, where is Tarix he was supposed to help us unload the cargo." "I think he's still in Atero or thats what I heard." "Ok I'll see around Berix." "Bye Mever." Quickley Lerix Gelu and Mever climbed onto the wagon. Mever whipped the sterns and off they were to Tesara. What they thought was going to be a quick and ppeaceful vist at Tesara wouldn't be of there liking. But that was not the only thing that they wouldn't take to there liking in Tesara. Chapter 5: The Raid on Tesara There trip back to Tesara was a quick one. They weren't attacked by Vorox or Bone Hunters. In fact they weren't attacked at alll on there way to Tesara, but not the same thing could be said for Tesara. On a built seat on the wagon Mever could see Tesara ablazed and the the fog like smoke that was emitted. Mever pulled the sterns to make the spikit stop. Inside the wagon Lerix and Gelu could hear the crackling of the over grown plants outside and smell the smoke. Lerix busted out of the still wagon only to see his home destroyed. "Who did this!?" Lerix shouted. For the first time in Mever's life he had seen Lerix be serious. After a couple of minutes of trying to keep Varax in Gelu jumped out the wagon and asked "Why did we stop?". Mever didn't answer because he didn't need to. Gleu soon realized what had happened here. Some vandels had set Tesara on fire, terrized the locals, and demolished it. Feeling sorry for Lerix Mever placed his hand on Lerix's left shoulder and said "It'll be alright...in time....in good time". Lerix knew what Mever was trying to do and replied "I know that but whoever did this must pay and will!". Gelu who had been paying no attension to the two agori was looking around the demolished village for some kind of sign or clue of who wrecked the place. Hanging in a bunch of vines between a couple of chared trees was a skrall shield. "Skrall" Gelu whispered. "We need to get out of here and fast!" Chapter 6: Karros the Skralll Warrior Mever looked at Gelu as if he was half insane. "Why should we?" Mever asked. "Because Tesara was attacked by the Skrall!" "And still is." Lerix sad with sadness in his tone. Suddenly a thornax came flying toward Mever's trained spikit. The spikit launched backwards into the wagon smashing it. "Thornax!" Mever shouted. A second thornax followed heading straight for Gelu. Gelu jumped out of the way of the thornax and then shouted "Come out of hiding who ever you are". After a few seconds Gelu said what he had said a red and black being marched out from inbetween some trees that were completly of fire. The being was soon followed by what could be reconginized as skrall warriors. "Not who, but we." The proud Skrall warrior said as he lead the large group of skrall toward the trio. "Mever Lerix get behind me!" The two agori imediatley got behind him. The leading Skrall stoped the marching group right in front of them. "Hello puny Glatorian and Agori, My name is Karros but you may address me as your friend that just might let you live, Okay." How about you just shut up and leave Tesara or else!" "Or what..." "Or this!" Gelu rolled to his left and stopped on his right knee and fired his thornax launcher. Karros knocked the thornax off the course for him with a small movement of his shield. "Is that the best you can do!" Karros smered. "If you wish to fight me then you'll surly die, but if you choose to go in quietly I'll consider letting you and those two agori live." Chapter 7: Unexpected Help Gelu knew if he were to fight Karros then Mever, Lerix, and himself were going to be killed. Gelu had to choose, the Skrall take him as a slave or Mever and Lerix would die. "I surrender." He said as he dropped his weapons. "I knew you would." Karros emitted. Karros then looked at two skrall behind him and gave them orders. "You two go tie that Glatorian up." Mever and Lerix watched the two Skrall tie up Gelu and walk him over to Karros in sadness. "Because you chose to go in quietley I'll let the two agori live just like I said." "Sir, there are enemies coming from the south." One skrall said. "What enemies!" In the far distance Karros could see a large group of Vorox walikng toward them. There was one Vorox that was leading the group, and that one Vorox was Varax. Varax stopped the group right infront of the two agori who had befriended him. Gelu was tied up on his knees with his back facing the Vorox and his front facing Karros. Gelu could hear the Vorox growling but didn't know what was going on. Karros squinted his eyes. "What is this, backup I presume?" "You can call it that!" Mever said with a smile. "What do we do now, Sir?" The same Skrall from before said. "We fight!" Karros raised his thornax laucher blade signaling the other Skrall to charge. Chapter 8: Skrall vs. Vorox *''Coming Soon.'' Category:Stories